


A Midgardian Love Story (Of a Sort)

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Bruises, Choking, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is fascinated by the Midgardian gladiator, Anthony Stark, though he is loathe to admit it may be more than lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midgardian Love Story (Of a Sort)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/gifts).



> This is a gift for aislingsiobhan! They said they would like "Gladiator!Asgard, with Tony as the captured slave, fighting against Jotuns in a coliseum (except Tony is Loki's secret lover)," as well as liking rough sex, so this is basically pwp in that framework. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you, also, to the mods for running the fest!

The crowd roars as the gladiators come out. First there are three Jotnar. The arena is big enough to accommodate their size; Odin would have it no other way, Loki muses. From the other side emerges the current champion: a Midgardian known as Anthony Stark.

Loki has watched Anthony Stark rise through the ranks. Normally, Midgardians are little better than mid-show entertainers. But so far, Anthony - Tony, as he insists - has proven different.

He’s inventive. And Loki might help feed that inventiveness.

It’s not an easy battle, but Tony uses some of his tricks he’s rigged up to win, cute electrical toys that do more damage than they should considering their origin as scraps. But Tony, as Loki well knows, won’t let a little thing like old trash prevent him from winning.

It’s one of the things that draws him to the human.

\--

Tony looks up at him with a twisted grin when Loki arrives in the bowels of the arena. He has a smattering of bruises across his torso, and he’s pressing a cloth to his lip. But he looks otherwise fine, if a bit rough and unclean. 

He did, however, just come out of battle, so it’s understandable.

“So,” Tony says, in a drawl, “couldn’t wait to see me, huh, cupcake?”

Loki ignores the endearment. Tony is only trying to rile him. 

“I came to congratulate you on your win. You shall receive some more… equipment, if you wish it, to further enhance your… weapons.”

Tony glances at the gloves on the floor, the ones that fire out energized beams. But he doesn’t ask for anything. Instead he stands and walks right up to the edge of his cage. He’s close enough that his breath agitates the forcefield, sending sparks across it.

“Should be careful with my winnings,” he says, “or I might ask for the one thing to help me break out of here.”

“I’d like to see you try. It would serve some amusement.”

In truth, Loki thinks that if anyone is capable of breaking out of an Aesir prison, it would be Tony.

He’d prefer not to test that, though. He has his own uses for the man.

\--

Later that evening, when most have gone to bed, Loki has Tony brought to his chambers. He doesn’t like to have an audience, as doing this in the cells below the arena would provide.

Tony’s bruises have faded already, courtesy of the treatment he receives after his matches. It’s a pity. Loki likes the look of his mottled, bruised skin.

He’ll just have to fix that.

Tony grins at him. “Thanks for the present earlier, babe. Those circuits will do real nicely in upgrading my repulsors. Give them a punch no one’ll forget easily.”

Again, Loki ignores the endearment. Tony is full of them, and to waste his breath on such petty things is beneath Loki.

“Mere trinkets to occupy your time,” Loki says. He circles Tony, his fingers running over his shoulders. “Most Asgardian children would find them useless, a pale comparison to even their smallest toys.” Tony shivers under the touch. Loki may use some of his own hated Jotun blood to make his touch cool.

He’s not sure Tony knows. He wonders if Tony did, if that would make him fight against Loki more or less. He faces the Jotnar in the arena, but it’s the Aesir who trapped him. Force him to perform.

He wonders which facet Tony would hate more.

“Most Asgardian kids don’t turn their toys into heavy hitting weapons, though,” Tony replies. “Give credit where credit is due, and all that. Also, comparing me to kids? I should feel insulted.”

“Do you?” Loki stands behind Tony, hands hovering just an inch from his sides.

“Nah,” Tony says with a shrug. “If you underestimate me, just means I get to surprise you more.”

“And you’re all about surprises.”

“Pot, kettle, nice to meet you.”

Loki doesn’t understand half the things Tony says. Obscure Midgardian references he has little care for. Some days, Loki enjoys Tony’s prattle. Today, he doesn’t have the patience for it.

He uses one hand to pull Tony’s near-naked body against him, the other to turn Tony’s head to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. He isn’t gentle; he has no time for that, and Tony doesn’t either.

He bites at Tony’s lips, makes them red and swollen. His grips Tony’s hair tightly, causing a gasp of pain.

But this wouldn’t be fun if Tony just let him do as he please.

Tony is in no way as strong as Loki, but he’s determined and clever. Loki likes clever. Tony uses his weight to force Loki to shift, to have to spin or drop Tony altogether. They slam into the wall, each hitting a shoulder, and then Loki shifts so that he has Tony pressed up against it. He looks down at him, at his red mouth, at Tony’s glinting eyes.

“Let’s dance, princess,” Tony says.

That’s one name Loki won’t ignore. He wraps his fingers around Tony’s throat and squeezes until Tony struggles to breathe.

Tony claws at Loki’s hand, nails tearing into his skin and leaving sharp, painful trails. But Loki only loosens his grip when he’s satisfied, and Tony slumps against the wall, gasping for breath.

“That all you got?”

Loki shoves his knee between Tony’s legs. The flimsy cloth around his hips does nothing hide his growing erection. Loki presses his thigh up, and Tony moans, low, as he starts to rub himself against Loki.

Loki’s own desire is filling him. He needs Tony. Needs him fast and hard, and doesn’t care that Tony is beneath him, a human meant only for entertainment.

Their hands fly over one another. Tony growls into a kiss as his hands tear at Loki’s clothes. Loki doesn’t care that Tony rips them; he is just as anxious to be free of their confines.

Tony feels hot, from the tips of his fingers to the press of his body against Loki. Loki bites back a groan as Tony’s hand lands on his cock, stroking fast. It’s dry and rough, it burns, but Loki bucks into the touch.

He shoves Tony back against the wall again. He kisses him roughly, biting at his lips, before spinning around so that his back is to the wall. He grabs Tony’s hair sharply and pushes him to his knees.

Tony opens his mouth and takes Loki in, sucks in the head of his cock. His hand comes up to fondle Loki’s sac, tugging at first lightly on his balls and then harder. He drags them down until it hurts, and Loki pulls at Tony’s short hair in response. Tony gasps around Loki’s cock, his teeth knocking into him. Loki jerks his head back at the brief flare of pain, his head connecting with the wall.

He jerks Tony toward him. Tony has no choice but to open up his throat, to accept Loki’s cock thrusting deep into his hot, wet mouth. Loki can feel Tony choking around his cock, and he keeps pushing forward, until Tony’s nose is against his groin, and he can feel the back of Tony’s throat. He lets Tony pull off to take several deep breaths, but then Tony is right back on Loki.

Loki comes all in a rush when Tony tugs harshly on his balls again. He floods Tony’s mouth with his come, and Tony swallows it down.

But Tony doesn’t let either of them take a break. Loki’s grip loosens enough for him to break free, he’s on his feet again in seconds, kissing into Loki’s mouth, where he can taste his own come on Tony’s tongue.

“Not tired out already?” Tony says against Loki’s mouth. “Your millennia are starting to show.”

This makes Loki growl and shove Tony away. 

He manhandles Tony to the bed, where they fall back. Loki grips Tony’s hips tightly, fingers digging into skin and bone, as Tony writhes on top of him, cock trapped between their bellies. 

He doesn’t let Tony get off like that, though. Tony doesn’t have his stamina, and he’s not going to waste it.

He does let Tony have his fun for awhile, though. He holds Tony’s hips in place as he grinds down, as he bends forward to bite harshly the space between Loki’s neck and shoulder. Loki gasps, holds his head there tightly as Tony’s teeth dig in.

He feels blood well up, but he doesn’t care, he’s getting hard again, and he’s going to take Tony now.

He shoves Tony’s face into the pillows, ass up, and shoves his fingers into Tony’s mouth. Tony sucks them in, holds them with his teeth, biting down hard enough to leave imprints.

Then Loki shoves one finger into Tony, not waiting long before two. He opens him up quickly and efficiently, not bothering to use anything more than Tony’s spit.

When he has three fingers in, Tony is tearing the sheets with his grip. breath fast and shallow, driving himself back further onto Loki’s long fingers. Loki twists his fingers, strokes Tony’s prostate, and Tony moans.

“Fuck me,” he pants into the bed. “Fucking do it, or so help me, I’ll shove your ass down instead.”

That sends a curl of want through Loki. But he has other plans first. He seats himself in Tony in one harsh push that has Tony keening. 

He thrusts fast and wildly, groaning at the tight heat around his cock, loving how Tony squeezes him, practically pulls him in for more. The bed shakes from his movements, and Tony is too incoherent to form words as Loki fucks his ass.

Loki grips Tony’s hips, fingers creating new bruises over the last ones. When he feels himself nearing the edge again, he leans forward and bites hard into Tony’s shoulder, payback for earlier. Tony lets out a cut off scream as Loki continues to slam into him before seating himself fully and letting go.

When he pulls out, he takes just a second to watch his come leak out of Tony. But Tony is a shivering wreck beneath him, and he’s not about to let him recover enough to snark back. Not yet.

He flips Tony over quickly, and then digs harsh fingers into his ass. Tony groans, bucks up against the air, cock straining. Loki uses his own come to open himself up, not doing as good a job as anyone reasonable would.

But when did Loki ever think he was reasonable? He is always right, but reasonable is overrated.

He lines up Tony’s cock and presses down. He feels the intrusion; it stretches him painfully, which only makes Loki groan and his cock twitch again. He fucks himself on Tony’s cock, and Tony grunts and whines beneath him. He doesn’t bother holding Tony’s arms; he thinks Tony is too tired to do anything.

But without warning, Tony surges up, one hand wrapping around Loki’s throat, the other dragging sharp nails into the skin of his back. Tony thrusts his hips upward, clinging to Loki like that.

The position isn’t good enough for Tony to get a real choke-hold on Loki, but it’s enough to make it difficult. He can barely take in air, and it makes his cock grow hard once again. The rush of blood south and the lack of oxygen makes him feel dizzy and lightheaded, but he doesn’t push Tony off.

Instead, he drops his guise a little more, lets the cold seep from him to Tony’s cock. Tony gasps at the temperature change, but keeps going, keeps fucking Loki, until he comes with a shout that leaves his throat raw.

Loki fucks himself on Tony’s pulsing cock a moment longer before he, too, comes, one last time.

Tony’s grip on him loosens, and he slumps back.

Before, Tony could never have lasted this long. But the time in the arena has strengthened Tony. Loki appreciates it.

They are covered in sweat and come, but it takes every bit of willpower for Loki to not just curl up around Tony.

As much as he wants to, that would be “inappropriate.”

“Until next time?” Tony manages to get out as Loki stands to clean himself off. He glances over at Tony. Tony is covered in bruises and scratches, a few bite marks around his shoulders, but still with that cocky grin on his face. Loki is sure he looks much the same.

“Until next time.”

Before he goes, Tony kisses him gently on the lips, and then leaves with nothing more than a wink.

\--

Loki spends most of the next day alone in his room. He reads and studies, looks out at the view of Asgard from his windows, and tries not to think of the way Tony’s lips felt soft and warm against his, in a way that they’ve never felt before.

He goes down for the games that afternoon, because he never misses any of Tony’s games. But the games progress, and the final match ends. Tony does not compete.

“The current champion,” he says to Odin, as nonchalantly as he can, “he did not fight today.”

“He has won enough battles,” Odin says. “I have granted him his freedom.”

Loki’s blood runs cold, and it has nothing to do with his Jotun heritage.

He feigns fatigue to get out of the evening feast and heads quickly to the cells. But on the way, he runs into Thor, who is clearly waiting for him. 

“He’s gone,” Thor says. “You should just let him go.”

“You knew?”

Loki shouldn’t be surprised. As oafish as Thor acts around his friends, he’s always kept a close eye on the things around him. Loki admits he has grown sloppy in covering up the affair.

“The Allfather doesn’t,” Thor says, before Loki has to debase himself enough to ask. “And if you want to keep it that way, you’ll drop this habit.”

“It’s not a habit,” Loki says sharply.

Thor doesn’t say anything. He leaves Loki alone, having said all he intended. He means well, but their ideas of “well” have always clashed.

Loki confines himself to his room. A pity, he tells himself, nothing more. True, no other gladiator has proven to be as intriguing as Stark was, but that’s of little consequence. Distraction. That’s all it was.

He hears a noise at his window, a roar of sound, and then there’s a crash and a curse.

Loki goes to the window and sees, clinging to the edge, Tony. He’s wearing his fighting gloves as well as some kind of boots, ones that flare with fire briefly, swinging his legs up, before cutting out and letting Tony slam back into the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Loki says, baffled.

“Come to see my Juliet,” Tony says with a grunt. “Though I really should have tested these first.”

Loki helps Tony scramble in. It’s harder than it should be, with all of Tony’s flailing like a giant goose, but they end up on the floor of Loki’s room, each a little out of breath.

“You’re free,” Loki says. “What in Hel are you doing here?”

“Told you,” Tony said with a shrug. “Romeo, Juliet. Or um, man, I am not on my Norse mythology, what would be equivalent? I mean, not that we wouldn’t have bastardized all your love stories, but hey, a guy can try. And I do try, I do more than try, I succeed, but history isn’t a strong suit, I’m man enough to admit.”

Loki stops listening around the part about love stories, because this is definitely not one of those. This is about satisfying a need, nothing more. 

But he remembers Tony’s gentle kiss, and there’s a heat in his chest that is entirely different than any he’s felt before.

“They’ll throw you out,” he says simply.

“Just let them try.” Tony raises his gloves. “Got these repulsors outfitted, they’ve taken down more frost giants than any Asgardian here, I bet.”

“I’m one, you know. A frost giant.”

He’s not sure why he’s confessing this to Tony now of all times, but if that’s Tony’s goal, to conquer, he’s been sleeping with his enemy.

More than he already has been, of course.

Tony shrugs. “Knew you had to do the cold thing from somewhere. Can’t say I mind.”

Tony crawls over to Loki and again, he kisses him slowly. Loki lets him without responding for a long moment, but then there’s that twist in his heart again. He kisses Tony back, hoping to shut it up.

“That’s nice,” Tony says. “Real nice.”

Loki is loathe to admit it, but it is.

It’s very, as Tony says, nice.


End file.
